The Organization's Stories
by marluxiasflower
Summary: this is the tale of how each organization mmber became a nobody. btw, it's in no specific order at all. it may soo contain a new character i made up. rated M for later chapters, maybe. i hope you love it!
1. Marluxia

The Organization's Stories

#12: Marluxia

Two kids running in the meadows, laughing. The girl, whose eyes were closed, was leading, and the boy was just following her, happy to be near her again. She falls onto the soft spring grass and him on top of her. They were still laughing, tickling each other in their tickle spots. He looks up, and sees a shadowed creature hovering over a tree. His eyes widen, and were completely directed off from her attention. He figure looked at him, its yellow eyes starring into his hazel ones. Something inside of him shivered, making him lose the feeling in his body. She looked at the direction he was and gasped. The only thing running in her head was him, and running. She got up, helping him to his feet, and ran, tracing her previous steps. He ran in front of her, now leading because he ran faster. "Come on!" he shouted, pulling her along. She quickened her steps, only to trip over an abandoned rock. She had landed on her arm, and heard the crack of her bones. Tears swelled up in her eyes, but she wasn't crying out. She let him go, knowing that if he stopped, he'd be caught by the shadow. He looked back, seeing her on the floor. "What happened?" he asked, racing back to her. She pushed him away with her god arm. "Go!" she yelled holding back more tears. He hesitated, but he wasn't leaving. "No, not without you!" he said, helping her back up. She stopped him, throwing grass, anything at him. "No! Go! If you don't he'll get the both of us!" she exclaimed, still throwing things at him. He shook his head, sitting next to her. The creature was right behind them, and they didn't care if they were caught. "Hold this for me." She said, giving him a flower. He looked at it, smiling. "Forever." He said, kissing her on the cheek. Soon, their surroundings were dark, only seeing each other. In that moment, time seemed to stop, letting these two have one last look before the darkness took over their souls. "I love you." She said, fading away. He wanted to answer back, but she was gone in a whiff of wind. All by himself, in a room of darkness, he cried. "I love you too." He said, and faded away.


	2. Larxene

The Organization XIII Stories

#12 Larxene

She was running; not to somewhere, but away from someone. He was chasing her, in the dead of night. He didn't look too happy, and neither did she. The rain began to fall, hiding her tears. Once he finally caught up to her, he threw her into a wall and began ripping her clothes off of her. "hold still god damnit!" he shouted. He began to kiss her lips painfully, forcing her mouth open. When she resited, he began reaching into his pocket, taking out a knife. " I said hold still. You got it?" he asked. She nodded, still scared. Her body went limp, allowing him to use it in any way he wanted. Once her clothes were completely off and discarded to the side, he began taking off his. She rubbed her arms, waiting. Streaks of lightnig were wizzing by, making the him jump. " now, I can make this as painful as possibly, or as quick as possibly; which do you pick?" he asked, picking her body up and touching her. She looked away from him, breathing heavily. " just get it over with you piece of shit." She said. He laughed, leaning into her ear. " painful it is then." He said. As he began to pound his thighs into hers, the lighnig struck again. Once it did, a portal of darkness appeared. He didn't ee it, but she did and began trying to get away. " no you don't. yo're not going anywhere my precious." He said, grabbing her arms. The creature got closer, blinking it's bright yellow eyes. He turned to the creature, too shocked to say words. He begins to run, even though he didn't have any pants on. She slumped to the floor, not moving an inch. " just get it over with…" she said, being engulfed in darkness. She began to lose the feeling in her body. He arms were free of bruses and any trace of blood she had had disappeared. And any ounce of fear she had turned into anger. " he will pay for what he did" she whispered, fading away.


End file.
